A Wolf's Story
by Dakota51
Summary: I ran. Well I didn't have a choice. It was either run or die. My name is Eclair, and this is my story. Rewrote chap 1. On hold.


**Dakota: Hi! How's everyone doing? I have reworte this chapter. somethings are the same as before I just added some new things so it's not as confusing. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

*************************************Eclair's POV********************************

I slinked through the shadows, hoping to get the Hunters to think I wasn't here and to leave. They had already gotten our Alpha Female and only our Alpha male was left. Half of our pack was also down, dead or injured badly enough to kill them within the next hour. I was the youngest of the wolves, yet I was the stongest, fastest, and smartest. I had tried to warn them when I had over heard some Hunters talking and nobody would listen to me. I shake my head as I recall trying to tell them. I look around and spot Kaiya, a dark red wolf who was also my sister. I was born in the pack but was abanded soon after I was born. A Hunter family found me and took me in not knowing I was one of the kind they hunt. When I was old enough to learn how to go between my forms, Kaiya found me and told me who I was. She had come to bring me back but I was happy where I was, that was untill there was a huge murder. Everyone in the compound I was living in were killed except three people:Itachi, Sasuke, and me. Kaiya had found out and came to get me but she didn't make it in time.I had already took off on my own.

_'Ah shit.' _I think as a Hunter stands right infront of me. My midnight blue fur gleamed in the full moon. I streaked across the to stand beside the Alpha Male, who had been hurt. I jumped on the Hunter that was about to finish the Alpha Male off, causing him to fall to the ground. I turn back to the Alpha Male and crouch by his side.

"Storm? Are you ok?" I ask the stormy white wolf.

"I'll live, but I can't speak for the rest of the pack. Eclair, you have to round up the remaining wolves and get them out of here." Storm says as he tries to get up.

"No. You of all people should know why the Hunters are here. Storm you get the pack and flee." I say, disobeying an order from the Alpha Male. I turn and face the hunters and howl. They stop attacking the others and look to me. I stood tall as I challenged them. They had come to hunt me down since I'm different then the average wolf. I had hid in the shadows, hoping they would leave, now I know that was a mistake. My red eyes telling them to take their best shot. One of the Hunters raised their gun and pointed it right at me and shot. I yelped as I was pushed out of the way and a howl of pain was heard. My eyes widen as I see just who had pushed me out of the way.

"Kaiya! Kaiya! Why did you do that? You know I would've dodged it." I say as I crouch beside my sister. Her breath was coming in short pants now. I knew she had little to no time left. I close my eyes and let me nose touch her flank. A dark red light engowlfed her falnk as I healed the wound. I step back as Storm comes up behind me.

"Eclair, why did you not tell me you could heal?" He asks me. I fold my ears against my head and look at the ground.

"I didn't know how to explain it, brother." I say. I turnded around to face the Hunters and race off with them close behind me.I felt the wind at my back as I ran from the Hunters.My speed increases as I run even faster. I crash into someone, sending them down to the ground, I kept running not even looking back to see who I ran into.

" What was that, Danna, un?" My senseitive ears pick up as I get farther away.

"I don't know, Brat."

"You're no help. Can we go after it to see what it is, un?"

"Fine, Brat." I risk a glance over my shoulder and see two people in red, black, and white cloaks. One had red hair the other had yellow. I had lost the Hunters a while ago but i didn't want to get cought. They were gaining fast, so I pushed myself to go faster. Looking around I find a cave. I go into it before the other humans find me. Going to the back of the cave, I transform into my human self. Being half-neko and half-human I am able to do that. I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Eclair and I'm a neko, well a speical neko. I'm able to transform into a full human and a full wolf. Not many of my kind have the ability that I have. It's also why the Hunters are after me. _Snap. _I heard a twig snap outside the entrance to the cave.

"Deidara, are you sure it came in here?"

"Danna, I'm almost sure it did, un."

_'Did he just say Deidara?' _I think to myself. As I ponder this, they enter the cave and get closer to me. I shrink back into the shadows, trying to hide. The closer they get, I get a better look at them. Then it hits me, and it hits me hard. "Dei Dei?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Who's there and how do you know that nickname, un?" I step out of the shadows.

"Eclair? Is that you?" My face lights up. "Dei Dei, yes it's me." I pounce on him, causing him and me to fall to the ground. Still in my wolf form, I started running in circles around Deidara and Sasori. Deidara looked happy to see me again, but Sasori wasn't as happy.

"Let's head to the hideout. I'm sure Itachi will enjoy seeing you again, Eclair." I look at him excitedly. The last time I was at the hideout was when I almost died and Itachi found me. Maybe I'm jumping ahead a bit, so I'll start at the beggining.

_*******************************************************Flashback***********************************************************_

_I ran from a five-year-old Sasuke behind his house in the Uchiha compound. I look behind me and stop running. Sasuke was no where to be found. I look around franticly for him but he was no longer in the village._

_"Itachi-otouto, do you know where Sasuke went?" I asked as I entered the house. He turned to me and said he didn't know where Sasuke was, then dissapperaed and was replaced with the one and only, snake of the Sound Village. I screamed and ran into the trees._

_"Otouto, otouto, otouto!" I called. No answer. As I turn in a circle, I feel chakra getting closer to me."Otouto?" I call out, no answer. Instead the bushes shake and the snake appears. I open my mouth to scream as he bites my shoulder, but it never came. The last thing I saw was three shady figures before my vision started to swim as darkness engulfed me._

_***************************************End Flashback*************************************************_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Byebye for now!**


End file.
